


No Askin’ For ‘Tention

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Pepterony AU [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Brat!Peter, F/M, M/M, Multi, Spanking, little!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Bruh if you’re still writing these, if you did peter getting punished for something big and then after pepper and tony give him soft aftercare i would die on the spot.I also thought it could work with this:8) Tony and Pepper get really busy with Stark Industries/Avengers stuff and Peter feels neglected so he gets a really bad attitude and pushes boundaries to get them to snap and pay attention to him even if it’s for punishment he just wants attention. They spank him really hard for a long time until he breaks down crying and sobbing and apologizing then they take care of him and talk about how it’s important for him to communicate with them about what he needs instead of acting up.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Pepterony AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372315
Comments: 11
Kudos: 167





	No Askin’ For ‘Tention

“Peter, leave me and Pep alone. We really have to get this done.”

“You’ve been needing to get this done for two weeks!” Peter cried. “I want to play video games so I’m going to.”

“Well, you’re going to have to play somewhere else. Me and Tony are on a deadline.”

Peter stomps his foot. “Fine!” He stomps off.

~

He knows he’s going to be in big trouble for this. He’s counting on it, actually. He wants attention; even just a punishment.

He just misses them so much. He misses them holding him and saying he’s a good boy. That they love him.

So, he decides that drastic times cause for drastic measures.

So he climbs into his daddy’s lap, kissing at his neck.

“No, sweetheart. Not right now,” Tony says.

Peter huffs but otherwise ignores him, biting down even more roughly on Tony’s neck. Pepper looks up from her work, quirking an eyebrow as she hears Tony’s yelp of pain.

Tony pulls Peter back by his hair, narrowing his eyes at his boy. “I said no, Peter. What the hell has gotten into you?”

Peter squirms, before twisting his head and biting Tony’s fingers.

Tony yells in surprise, pulling his hand away and eyes wide. “What the fuck?!” He growls and grabs Peter by the scruff of his neck, forcing him to look down. “I’m so disappointed in you, Peter! I can’t believe you just-“

Pepper stands up, walking over to her desk. She pulls out a hairbrush; it’s as good as she’s going to have in the office.

Peter whimpers, putting up much less of a fight now that he’s getting the attention he wants he still pretends to fight, making it difficult for Tony to put the boy over his knees.

Pepper comes over and hands Tony the brush. “I can’t believe he actually bit you. What’s gotten into our sweet little boy, huh?”

Tony grumbles, shoving Peter’s pants and boxers down to his ankles. “You can tell us after your punishment. Count them out loud, and if you mess up I’ll start over. 50 to start, maybe 100 if you aren’t sorry enough by then.”

Peter whimpers and screams at the first hit. Tony is putting a lot more strength into this than he usually does; Peter must have gone way too far. “O-one! Two! Ow- three!”

Pepper sits and watches Peter’s face carefully as he’s hit, making sure he isn’t pushing himself past a safe word. Tony trusts Pep completely and goes all out, beating Peter’s ass past red into black and blue, the skin inflamed and burning.

“F-forty! M-mommy-“

Pepper hushes him. “You can have mommy after your punishment. Color?”

Peter sobs, wiping at the snot and tears covering his face. “G-green,” he cries.

Pepper nods to Tony, who starts spanking him some more. “Fifty! Ow, daddy, I’m so sorry, please no more, I’m sorry!”

“What are you sorry for? Tony asks, putting the brush down.

Peter sobs and hugs onto Tony’s legs for dear life, chest and stomach hurting from crying so hard. “‘M sorry for bothering mommy and daddy!”

Tony almost gets angry and tells him that isn’t why, but Pepper beats him to it. “What do you mean, honey? That isn’t why you got punished.”

Peter sniffles and nods, disagreeing with her. “Yes it is! Mommy and daddy ‘nored me for a long times so I cames for ‘tention but daddy said ho ‘way cos ‘m ‘noyin! So den i gos sad n I came backs to bites daddy so he punish me. Jus wan’ed tention but huwts real bads now.” He starts whispering by the end, sobbing turning into silent tears running down his face; tears of pain replaced with tears of loneliness and sadness.

Pepper coos, walking over and petting at his hair. “Baby, I’m so sorry. But you have to use your words baby, you can’t do bad things just for attention. You gotta tell us you’re feeling neglected.”

Peter sobs again, flinching away from them both and falling off Tony’s lap. “Never gonna ask for ‘tention again,” Peter whispers, and it breaks Pepper’s heart.

Tony feels guilty. Maybe he pushed Peter too far. Maybe he hurt him too much without enough talking in there to even it out. “I’m gonna start a bath, you have him?”

Pepper nods, and watches Tony go. She turns to Peter, reaching out to touch him. She sighs when he flinched away. “Peter, baby. Come here, come to mommy.”

Peter shakes his head, curling into a ball on the floor. “No more ‘pankings. Hurts mommy. ‘M sorry mommy, pomis no more bein’ ‘noyin. Mommy work n baby be shhhhh,” Peter whispers.

Pepper sighs and walks over, forcing Peter to lay his head in her lap. She pets his hair until he stops fighting her, starting to cry instead. “You can always ask mommy and daddy for attention, okay? But you have to ask. No biting daddy because you’re lonely. Do you understand?”

Peter sniffles and nods slowly, looking up at Pepper with those big brown doe eyes. “Otay mommy. My butt hurts,” he informs her.

Pepper laighs softly, nodding at him. “I know darling. We’ll get you in a bath, and then you can relax, yeah?”

Peter smiles and nods, curling into her more. She sighs in relief now that Peter shows signs of trusting her again.

~

After bath and lotion is cuddle time, and Peter makes sure both his mommy and his daddy are curled around him, petting his hair and his back. His butt hurts real bad, but daddy kissed it better so it’s okay now. It’s healing, and Peter is grateful for it.

He loves his mommy and daddy.


End file.
